


Getting Tamara to the  Park

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Daddy Drabbles [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cute Kids, Daddy Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Help, Love, Mayhem, Mischief, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one and two-shots chronicling the lives of the men of Criminial Minds and their children.  Some stories will be fluff, some angst, some AU, mostly somewhat canon. Present and past stories along with some past major characters as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Tamara to the  Park

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy these stories and I will take prompts. If there is a pairing or a story you want to see me do I will gladly take on that challenge.
> 
> This first one features Derek Morgan/Penelope Garcia

Tamara woke up early and had a wicked grin on her face. She ran into her parent’s bedroom and started jumping on the bed to try to wake her parents.

“Mommy, Daddy, wake-up, wake-up. I wanna go to the park”. She practically yelled.

Derek Morgan slowly opened his eyes to see his very awake three year old jumping on the bed trying to wake-up him and his wife. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was barely 6 a.m. Derek looked at his daughter and thought why the hell is she awake at 6a.m. on a Saturday?

“Tamara baby, why are you awake so early?” He stared right into the bright hazel eyes of his daughter and knew that he probably wasn’t getting anymore sleep that morning.

“Derek, what is going on?”

“Hey baby girl, this little pumpkin is trying to get us up to take her to the park”.

Penelope Garcia lifted her head to look at her daughter, “Sweetie, it’s way too early, please let us go back to sleep?”

“Mommy, Daddy, Clooney and I wanna go to the park”. Both adults looked at their little girl, groaned and fell back onto the bed. Tamara then crawled in-between her parents, laid down and tried her hardest not to fidget. As the three of them were trying to get comfortably asleep again, Clooney, their Alsatian German shepherd came running into the room and jumped on the bed also.  


“Clooney!” Yelled Tamara as she scrambled halfway down the bed and grabbed the rather large dog in a hug. Clooney, ever patient with the three year old, let her grab onto him and hold on.  


“Penny sweetheart, I don’t think we are going to get anymore sleep. At least not this morning”. Derek patted his wife on the leg trying to encourage her to get out of bed.  


Of course right at that moment Garcia’s phone rang, she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was her boss Aaron Hotchner calling.  


“Please tell me we don’t have a case,” Derek groaned.  


“Let me see what he wants”. Garcia answered the phone sleepily, “Garcia”. She yawned widely.  


“Garcia, I am sorry to call this early on a Saturday, but something has come up and Chief Cruz and I need you to come in for a few hours. I promise I won’t keep you all day but we need to look into this right away”.  


“So this isn’t a team thing boss man?” Garcia was sitting up trying to comprehend what her boss wanted.  


“No, not at the moment. Don’t bother Derek, we just need you to analyze some rather strange data that’s come in. I would get Kevin or someone else, but this could potentially be very sensitive and I’d like my very best looking at it”.  


“Okay, I’ll be there in about an hour or so”.  


“Thanks Penny, and again I apologize”.  


“No, it’s fine see you in a little bit”. Garcia hung up the phone and looked petulantly over at her husband. She didn’t want to leave the warmth and comfort of her bed, let alone her husband’s strong and very capable body, but unfortunately duty called.  


“So, what was that all about? Do we have a case?”  


“No but Hotch needs me to come in and analyze some data that came in. He said that Cruz and him want me to do it personally. He said it shouldn’t take more than a few hours. I’ll probably be back before lunch”.  


Derek looked over at Garcia with a pout on his face and pulled her into a tight hug, “And what if I just kidnap you and don’t let you go? What will they do?” He said as he planted a kiss on her forehead.  


“Ummm probably fire me and I do like my job Mr. Derek Morgan so let me go and before you know it I’ll be back”.  


“I will hold you to that promise Mrs. Morgan”. Derek gave her another kiss before letting her go. In her everyday life Penelope used her married name, but at the office she still used her maiden name, it just made things a little easier.  


“Mommy, you don’t want to go to the park with us?” Tamara looked over at Penelope with a pout that almost matched her father’s and her eyes were bright with shiny unshed tears. Penelope pulled her daughter into a hug and kissed the top of her head.  


“Oh sweetheart, I would like nothing more than to go with you guys, but the big boss man wants me to go into work for just a few hours. I promise I will be home for lunch with you guys, okay?”  


Tamara hugged her Mother hard and shook her head in understanding. This was the toughest part of their job working for the FBI, leaving her behind when they had cases. Luckily the analyst didn’t have to leave with the team often and she could be home with her daughter while Derek went out to help catch the bad guys.  


“Besides, I think Daddy needs some alone time with his little munchkin, don’t you think?” Tamara looked at her Mother then over at her Father and smiled a huge wide smile and shook her head rather enthusiastically.  


“Okay, I need to get up. Let’s all get ready and I’ll give you lots of kisses before I go, okay?” Tamara jumped off the bed and ran into her room with the dog following her. Both Morgan and Garcia just shook their heads at their rambunctious toddler.  


Penelope got ready in no time, opting for a casual look since it was Saturday. She had a quick breakfast and kissed her husband and child goodbye.  


“Okay pumpkin, you want to go to the park?” Derek smiled down at the little girl who started jumping up and down and nodding her head yes.  


Derek laughed a deep hearty laugh as he picked up his daughter and said, “Alright, but you need to listen to me, okay? If not we have to use the harness, and I know how you hate that, right?” Derek and Penelope had to sometimes use a body harness on their little girl. She was diagnosed with ADHD and they were both wary of giving her any kind of drugs so young in life. They had sought out a counselor specializing in the disorder and she recommended training and other methods, the harness being one of them. It was non-invasive and kept her safe. They only resorted to it when Tamara was having one of her bad days.  


“’kay Daddy, I’ll be good”. The little girl replied.  


“Why don’t you go get changed and I’ll get some snacks for you and Clooney, then we can go”.  


Derek smiled as he watched Tamara run into her room. He thought back to the day that Penelope told him they were having a baby and other than holding his daughter for the first time that was the best day of his life.  


Derek packed some healthy snacks, some waters and a juice for them when Tamara came running back in. He couldn’t help but laugh at his daughter’s choice of clothes. He and Penelope had been working on letting Tamara be more independent and that meant letting her dress herself. She was wearing a pair of jeans with bright flower patches all over, a purple and pink plaid button down shirt and the Tardis themed Keds Uncle Spencer bought for her on one of his spontaneous shopping trips. She topped all of this off with a bright blue and orange plastic flowered lei they still had floating around from a luau party they threw earlier in the summer.  


_She certainly has her mother’s taste in clothes_ , thought Derek as he bent down to look his daughter in the eye, “Sweetheart, I think we can leave the lei at home, don’t you? I don’t want it to get caught on anything in the playground and hurt you, okay?”  


“Okay Daddy”. She said as she pulled it off and threw it on the table, “Can we go, can we go, can we go?” She asked as she bounced up and down.  


“Okay, pumpkin, let get Clooney, then we can go”. Derek called for the dog, who came clumping out from the back of the house. When Derek saw the dog he stopped and was completely speechless.  


“Umm, pumpkin, what did you do to Clooney?”  


“I drezzd him Daddy. Isn’t he pwetty?” She looked up with pride on her face.  


“Honey, we can’t take Clooney out like that, okay?” He said trying to suppress the laugh that was bubbling up inside him.  


“Why not?”  


“Because he’s a dog sweetie. Dogs don’t wear human clothes”.  


“Why not?”  


“Dogs aren’t human they have fur that keeps them warm and protected”.  


“But Clooney gets durty”.  


“I know sweetie, but that’s what dogs do, that’s why we give them baths”.  


“But he likes it, see?”.  


“Honey, we need to take this off him, okay? Besides I don’t think Mommy would like it that Clooney was wearing one of her favorite shirts and he can’t run like he needs to if he’s wearing the shoes”.  


“Why not?”  


Derek was trying his hardest to have patience with his little girl. He knew she was just trying to understand, but sometimes this new questions game could get on his last nerve.  


“Because, okay? Clooney is going to the park with no clothes and no shoes on and no more questions, or we aren’t going at all, okay?” _Oh lord, when did I become my Mother? I just used the ‘Because I said so’ excuse._  


Tamara crossed her arms and put on her best pouty face and said in her quiet voice, “Okay Daddy”. It was the voice that she used when she was trying to get her way with her parents. This time, though it just wasn’t going to work.  


Derek looked down at his daughter and knew she was trying to manipulate him into doing what she wanted. He had to admit he was a little proud of her for trying to push the boundaries, but he knew he couldn’t let her get away with it.  


“Come on Clooney, let’s go get this stuff off you. Stay here Tamara, we’ll be right back”.  


Derek finally let himself laugh about the whole absurd situation. There was his tough German Shephard in Penelope’s favorite Firefly t-shirts. It was the one with Kaylee sitting on the Serenity twirling her umbrella. The dog was also awkwardly trying to walk in two pairs of mismatching heels. Derek couldn’t help it, he just had to take a picture. Finally, he got the poor thing out of the clothes and ready to get going to the park.  


Derek knew something was amiss when he got to the kitchen and Tamara wasn’t there. She had been too quiet and that was always a bad sign.  


“Tamara? Baby, where are you? What are you doing? If you don’t come out right now we aren’t going to the park”. Tamara didn’t answer, and she hadn’t come out of wherever she was hiding. Derek was getting frustrated, but knew he needed to keep his patience. “Tamara, come out here right now,” He said in a stronger, slightly more forceful voice. She still didn’t come out so he started searching the house then he looked out the window and what he saw made him groan.  


He walked outside to the small backyard area and there was his three year old covered from head to toe in dirt and mud. How she got so dirty in the 5 minutes it took for him to deal with Clooney he had no idea.  


“Tamara, what are you doing?” He yelled at her now his patience was running out.  


Tamara was startled to hear the anger in her Dad’s voice. She looked up at him to see a very stern look on his face. “Nothing?” She said.  


“Tamara Francis Morgan, get in the bathroom right now”. Derek pointed towards the small bathroom next to Tamara’s bedroom. She looked up at her father with fat tears shining in her eyes. Her father hardly ever yelled at her and she didn’t understand what she did wrong.  


“Go on, I’ll be there in a minute,” He said more gently this time. She hung her head as she made her way to the bathroom.  


Derek looked up towards the ceiling and silently said a small prayer, _Dear god please give me patience, it’s not even 8:30 in the morning._ He took a calming breath and walked into the bathroom to help get his daughter cleaned up. Of course before that he took a quick picture on his phone.  


“Alright young lady, let’s get these clothes off of you and get you cleaned up”. Derek got his daughter out of her clothes and into a quick bath. Of course it took way longer than it should have because she wanted every bath toy she had in there with her. When Tamara was finally done and cleaned, he got her out and dried off.  


“Now, let’s get you dressed again”.  


“I’m sorry daddy,” Tamara said in a small quiet voice.  


“Sweetheart, I know, but you have to learn to listen. I told you to stay in the kitchen and you didn’t listen to me. I should punish you but I’m not going to this time, now pick out what you want to wear, and we’ll go ahead and go to the park. Okay?”  


“Okay, daddy”. She ran over to her drawers and pulled out her plaid bell bottom style jeans and a pink flowered top and pulled them on herself. Derek just smiled and shook his head at her choices. Since her Tardis shoes were all dirty Tamara pulled out her Adventure Time high tops. Derek helped her into her shoes, put her hair up in two ponytails and was finally ready to get out to go to the park.  


He grabbed Clooney’s leash and just in case he also grabbed Tamara’s body harness. The way this morning was going he had a feeling that he was going to have to use it. He also grabbed the soft cooler with their waters and snacks, piled everyone and everything in the car and finally got going to their destination.  


He put Clooney’s leash on him and grabbed Tamara’s hand and walked over to the small playground. He let his little girl go play on the swings, but stayed close. While keeping an eye on Tamara, he got his phone out and texted the two pictures over to his wife with a text that said, “This is how my morning has gone, how has yours been baby girl?”  


A few minutes later Penelope Garcia received the text message. She was hip deep in data and Hotch was sitting beside her when her phone buzzed.  


“I won’t get mad if you want to get that Garcia”.  


She opened the message, saw the pictures and laughed so hard that her boss looked at her sideways.  


“Sorry boss man, you just have to see this”. She handed the phone over to Hotch and he just couldn’t help it he laughed pretty hard himself.  


Garcia took the phone back and texted her husband, “OMG, Derek I am so sorry. I love you and I’ll be home in a couple of hours, just hang in there”.  


Derek smiled at the text, put away his phone and gave his daughter his full attention. He thought that even though his daughter was a challenge he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this. I had fun writing it. Will post more soon.


End file.
